Sal conmigo
by Criss Frey
Summary: Gilbert y Antonio harán una travesura que cambiará completamente la vida amorosa de Ludwig, un tipo que ha tenido muy mala suerte en el amor.


**_Sal conmigo_**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidepapá_  
 _Advertencia: Ninguna._  
 _Pareja: GerIta_

* * *

 _ **El actual fic participa en el reto tematico de Mayo: ¿Todo pasa en un sofa?. Para el foro Anteiku.**_  
 _  
_

* * *

Gilbert estaba frente a una computadora con Antonio, hace tiempo habían hecho una apuesta y por desgracia, el albino perdió.

-¿De verdad debo hacerlo?-preguntó enojado el pruso.

-En serio, debes hacerlo-respondió el español, con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Hazlo o sino llamaré a Elizabetha y le diré que amas a Roderich-sacó su teléfono móvil.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS!-gritó desesperado.

-Entonces hazlo-murmuró Antonio.

-Ugh, Ludwig me va a matar.-murmuró con nerviosismo.

-Si no se entera, será como si nunca hubiera sucedido-golpeó la espalda del albino para darle ánimo.

-Maldición-suspiró Gilbert lleno de frustración. Odio hacer apuestas y perder.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente perder...

-¡Cállate!-gritó enojado.

-OH~~ Me acabo de acordar que debo contarle algo muy importante a Hungría~~-jugueteando con las teclas del celular.

-¡Está bien!-movió rápidamente el mouse-Listo ¿contento?

-Contentísimo-con una sonrida de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, eso sí, ni una sola palabra a Ludwig. Dudo que en un mes alguien se interese en él.-suspiró intentando olvidar lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eso fue muy cruel Gilbert.

-Como si obligarme a hacer esto fuera algo bueno.-miró al español con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Si Gilbert perdía la apuesta, debía crearle una cuenta en una página para citas a Ludwig. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que hacerlo o sino Elizabetha lo aplastaría.

* * *

Alemania no salía con chicas desde hace mucho tiempo, por desgracia ellas siempre le decían: "eres lindo, pero no pareces un hombre muy cariñoso"

Entonces decidió dedicarse a las ciencias y esforzarse al máximo para poder hacer que su país fuera mejor cada día.

Mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaba en el Oktoberfest y en los partidos de fútbol recostado sobre el sofá, alguien abrió la puerta de repente:

-LUDWIG~~-era Feliciano y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó sobre el rubio.  
-¿¡Italia, qué haces aquí!?  
-Romano salió con Antonio y me dejaron solo en casa. Estoy aburrido-dijo al mismo tiempo en el que se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de Ludwig.  
-¡WAH!-empujó al italiano bruscamente.  
-Eres muy brusco-dijo el italiano mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.  
-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

Era incómodo, Alemania no quería desarrollar sentimientos que superaran su amistad pero era imposible. Italia era muy bonito para ser hombre, cabello brillante y sedoso, piel suave y una dulce voz.

-No puedo salir, estoy muy cansado.-mintió.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien si me dejas acurrucarme en el sofá contigo-sonrió gentilmente.  
-¡NO PUEDES!-corrió hacia el baño con el único objetivo de encerrarse.

* * *

Estuvo en el baño hasta que llegó Gilbert acompañado por Francis y Antonio.

Antonio intrigado por saber si la cuenta del rubio había recibido algún mensaje mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Es hora de ver la cuenta~~-  
-Estoy tranquilo, no deberí...-sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo terminar la oración.  
-¿Qué pasó Gilbert?-preguntó el francés que hasta el momento desconocía de la jugarreta del español y el pruso.  
-¡Oh, recibió un mensaje! ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído!-dijo el español en voz alta.

En el mensaje decía:

"Hola Ludwig, hace tiempo salí contigo y me gustaría volver a verte. Si no me respondes el mensaje, tendré que llamarte

Besos y abrazos, Bella."

-¡MIERDA ANTONIO!-gritó el pruso.  
-No puedo creer que no me lo contaran-murmuró el francés.  
-A mi no me digas nada, tu fuiste el que apostó eso. Ahora debes decirle o sino esa chica lo llamará y será peor.-dijo el español con tono despreocupado.

* * *

Alemania aún seguía encerrado en el baño e Italia estaba esperándolo sentado sobre la alfombra.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Gilbert muy preocupado y sudando de los nervios.  
-Nada-dijo cabizbajo Feliciano.  
-West-tocó la puerta.  
-¿Gilbert?-abrió la puerta para ver si el que lo llamaba era su hermano.  
-Debo contarte algo.-miró al piso para no ser devorado por los ojos azules del rubio.  
-¿Oh? por tu cara debe ser algo grave-intentó ver a los ojos al pruso-¡Estás más blanco de lo normal!  
-Ehm-mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Dilo...  
-CREÉ UNA CUENTA CON TU NOMBRE EN UNA PÁGINA PARA CITAS Y ACABAS DE RECIBIR UN MENSAJE, NO PENSABA DECÍRTELO PERO ELLA TE CONOCE Y NO QUERÍA QUE TE ENTERARAS POR ELLA!

Alemania quedó en shock.

-Muéstrame esa página-y sin preguntarse dos veces fue hasta la computadora para averiguar más sobre ese mensaje. Italia solo permaneció sentado sobre la alfombra, solo y sin emitir algún sonido.

* * *

Lo interesante de esta historia es que Ludwig no conocía a la chica pero no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa, si una mujer estaba interesada en él le daría una oportunidad.

La cita fue en un lujoso restaurante, estaba calmado aunque un poco inseguro por lo que pasaría después.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, la joven señorita estaba esperándolo.

-Hola Ludwig, lamento haberte mentido, pero de verdad deseo conocerte. Espero no incomodarte-saludó con dulzura.  
-No te preocupes, estoy feliz de haber recibido tu mensaje-tomó la silla y se sentó.

Ludwig por primera vez se sentía cómodo con una chica y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía a Bella, le impresionó la conexión que tenía y la coincidencia en gustos.

Era la mujer perfecta par él, pero iba muy rápido. No quería que Bella notara lo desesperado que estaba así que esperó hasta el final de la cita para obtener una respuesta.

-Fue genial salir contigo, espero que ser repita-Bella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue en un auto.

Ludwig no tuvo oportunidad de darle las gracias a la joven, lo único que quedó de ese día fue un beso y la conversación. Pero la esperanza de una segunda cita estaba en esa cuenta.

* * *

Apenas llegó a su hogar, prendió el ordenador y abrió la cuenta para enviarle un mensaje a Bella:  
"Me divertí mucho en la cita ¿te gustaría salir conmigo la próxima semana?"

Después de eso, fue a la sala y encontró a un Italia muy triste-¿saliste con una chica?

Ludwig no podía responderle-No, salí a comer algo.  
-¿Entonces porqué no me invitaste? Siempre salimos juntos a comer.  
-Lo siento Italia, quería estar solo-mintió para no herir al pelirrojo, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría.  
-Hueles a mujer.  
-Estaba en un restaurante fino, entiende Italia...-se sentó sobre el sofá.  
-Ok-al italiano se le habían acabado las energías y lo único que pudo hacer era recostarse sobre el sofá sin emitir una palabra.

Alemania se sentía mal, pero no podía contárselo aún, no hasta que Bella le asegurara que lo amaba.

* * *

El jueves por la noche era la segunda cita, todo estaba listo y esta vez Ludwig llevó un ramo de flores.

-¡Son muy bonitas!-dijo Bella.  
-Que bueno que te gusten-sonrió.

La velada tuvo el mismo resultado, una conversación amena. Sin embargo esta vez tendrían una propuesta que ruborizaría al rubio:  
-¿Podemos ir a tu casa?-preguntó la joven sin tartamudear.  
-Si es lo que quieres, está bien, pero te advierto que tengo un hermano y él es muy...-buscaba un adjetivo para describir a Gilbert.  
-No hay problema, si es así como me contaste, de seguro nos llevares bien.

La madurez de Bella empezó a cautivar a Ludwig ¿cómo negarse a tanta belleza?

* * *

En la casa no había nadie, era el momento perfecto para impresionar a Bella.  
-Por favor, pasa-dijo Ludwig.  
-Gracias.  
-Iré por unos bocadillos, espérame en el sofá.  
-De acuerdo, ¿puedo prender la televisión?  
-Claro, siéntete como en tu casa.-estaba muy cómodo con la joven dama así que su caballerosidad era natural, sin esfuerzo ni presión.  
-VE~~-murmuró la chica.  
-¿Eh?-volteó sorprendido por escuchar que Bella dijera esa frase.  
-Nada, es que escuché a un tierno chico decir eso y se me pegó.-rió discretamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.  
-Oh... bueno, ya vuelvo-un poco confundido fue hasta la cocina.

Alemania estaba intrigado, estaba nervioso de que Bella conociera a Italia o que este apareciera sin avisar.  
Su mente era un caos.

-¡Aquí están los bocadillos!-dijo el alemán mientras se acercaba al sofá con dos tazones llenos de papas y Doritos.  
-Genial-sonrió como siempre Bella.  
-Y dime ¿cuándo viste a ese chico?-preguntó el rubio.  
-¿Cuál chico?-Bella miró a Ludwig con un poco de miedo, él estaba muy cerca...  
\- El de la frase... "ve~~"  
-OH... No recuerdo.  
-Olvídalo ¿qué te parece si jugamos un videojuego?-vio que estaba incomodando a la chica así que decidió olvidar el tema.  
-¡Perfecto!-dijo muy animada la pelirroja.

Muy pocas personas entenderían esta cita, o mejor dicho Gilbert y sus otros amigos varones verían poco romántico lo que estaban haciendo pero ya no le importaba. Era feliz con Bella.

* * *

Habían jugado por horas y al final, ambos quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá. Ludwig se levantó para buscar una cobija para tapar a Bella. La observó detenidamente y se dió cuenta que ella tenía un gran parecido con Italia ¿estaba enamorado de ella por eso? ¿Acaso todo fue porque ella se veía como él? Intentó despejar su mente y suspiró con fuerza.

Cuando estaba a punto de acobijar a la joven dama ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Alemania, no me dejes... por favor, no me dejes...-murmuró entre sueños.  
-¿Eh?-  
-Yo haré lo que quieras pero no me dejes Alemania.  
-¿Bella, estás bien?  
-Puedo ser lo que quieras hasta una chica.

Alemania quedó boquiabierto "hasta una chica", esa fue la frase final, Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sin medir las consecuencias tomó el cabello de Bella y grande fue la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no era cabello real, sino una peluca.

-¿Italia?  
-Alemania, despertaste...-sobándose los ojos.  
-¿Qué significa esto?-mostrando la peluca al italiano.  
-Yo... solo quería salir contigo Alemania, tener una cita, eso siempre fue lo que quize. Pensé que si me convertía en una chica podrías salir conmigo y aceptarme.  
-Entiendo-apretó la peluca y la tiró lejos de su vista- cámbiate.  
-Pero...  
-HAZLO...

Luego de que Italia se cambiara, Alemania lo esperaba sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Perdóname Ale...-fue interrumpido por el cálido abrazo del alemán.  
-Perdóname tú por no haber notado tus verdaderos sentimientos.  
-¿Entonces, me aceptas?  
-Solo si prometes no volver a engañarme de esa manera...  
-De acuerdo.

Alemania aceptó a Italia, sabía que sería difícil tener una relación amorosa con un hombre y más si era su mejor amigo; pero lo intentaría... Después de todo ¿Bella y Feliciano no son la misma persona?

* * *

 _ **"Si amas a una persona, no importa cuál es su nacionalidad, edad y género. Todos somos libres de amar a quien se nos plazca"**_

 _-Shinigami_Sukaretto_

* * *

Fin


End file.
